faodail
by azuramethyst
Summary: —Pernahkah kau menyadari itu semua? Karena kau faodailku...


**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Warnings**_ **AU** , latihan nulis lagi—kelamaan _hiatus_ , pendek, dan berbagai _warning_ lain.

 **a/n** halo ada yang rindu? Ga? Yaudah, maaf namanya juga mahasiswi baru:'( sibuk

 _Listening to_ _ **If You Wonder – Jeff Bernat**_ _while writing the story._

* * *

 _ **Faodail**_

 _(n.) a lucky find_

by azuramethyst

* * *

Menurutmu, mengapa aku harus repot-repot memberikanmu dua belas buket mawar merah kesukaanmu di hari Rabu di depan pintu _apato_ mu?

" _Kau serius? Ini sudah buket entah keberapa…_ " iris bak pualam milikmu melihat mawar merah yang lagi dan lagi kubawa. Kau menyuruhku masuk ke dalam _apato_ milikmu untuk meletakkan buket yang kubawa. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, " _Rasanya, apato mu jadi seperti hutan mawar merah…_ " ujarku sambil meletakkan buket itu asal. Kau menguncir rambut biru keunguan panjangmu, lalu menoleh ke arahku, " _Ya, dan kau tahu siapa penyebabnya_." —aku pun tertawa.

* * *

Atau pernahkah terbesit di pikiranmu mengapa aku harus repot-repot menyiapkan beberapa lilin yang harus kususun rapi ketika kau datang untuk makan malam denganku? Yah… walau aku tak keberatan jika harus menyalakan satu juta lilin sekalipun untukmu.

" _Awas, kakimu bisa terbakar jika menginjak lilin-lilin itu,_ " ujarku mengingatkan gadis indigo itu untuk berhati-hati melangkah masuk ke dalam _apartment_ ku. Lagi-lagi ia memutar matanya bosan, " _Lagi pula, aku hanya menumpang makan malam biasa. Bukan dinner, kau tak perlu menyiapkan lilin-lilin ini agar terlihat romantis,_ "

* * *

Atau pernahkah kau merasakan bagaimana aku terbangun lebih dulu dari dirimu dan menghabiskan pagiku dengan menatap dirimu yang masih tertidur tanpa sedikitpun polesan _make-up_ , aku suka mendengar kau yang mengigau akibat aktivitas kita yang cukup melelahkan itu.

" _Ya ampun, dia masih tidur_ …" gumamku melihat ke arah gadis yang kini tengah tertidur dengan damai setelah melirik ke arah jam weker di nakas samping tempat tidurku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan lewat tujuh menit. Aku membelai pelan wajah bagai porselen itu, seakan ia adalah barang rapuh yang harus kujaga. Rambut biru keunguannya lepek akibat keringat, aku menyingkirkan poni tebalnya yang basah oleh keringat, mengecup pelan kening gadis itu, " _Good morning, Hinata_ …"

* * *

Atau, ketika kita saling menatap dari layar tipis ponsel pintar kita masing-masing kala kita harus terpisah akibat pekerjaan, kau di balkon _apato_ , berkata padaku bahwa langit malam hari di Jepang begitu indah bertabur bintang kala langit siang hari di Mullingar begitu cerah.

" _Bagaimana Mullingar pada musim panas_?" tanyamu padaku dari layar tipis ponsel pintar kita masing-masing. Kau duduk di balkon _apato_ mu, begitupun dengan diriku yang tengah duduk di balkon hotel. " _Sepi, tidak ada kamu soalnya_ ," jawabku sekenanya sambil memanyunkan bibirku. Ia tertawa renyah, yang membuatnya semakin imut, _ya ampun… aku merindukan Jepang._ " _Kau tahu, Jepang di malam hari begitu cerah. Banyak bintang bertaburan. Bahkan tadi, aku melihat bintang jatuh_!" serunya senang. " _Oh ya? Lalu, apa yang kau minta_?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia tampak berpikir, " _Aku meminta agar kau cepat pulang, Naruto-kun_ …" ujarnya pelan.

— _Ya ampun, aku semakin ingin pulang ke Jepang._

* * *

Oh, apa kau juga menyadarinya mengapa aku selalu menggenggam tanganmu erat setiap kita berada di jalan?

" _Apa-apaan, sih. Aku bukan anak kecil, tahu!_ " serumu ketika aku terus menggenggam tanganmu di jalanan di distrik Shibuya. Aku hanya terus berjalan, tanpa mempedulikan protesmu. " _Hey, Uzumaki Naruto. Dengarkan aku,_ " aku menoleh ke arahnya yang kini menggembungkan pipinya. Tanda jika ia sedang kesal. Aku pun mencubit pipinya gemas, " _Ya, kau bukan anak kecil. Justru kau adalah wanitaku yang manis nan lucu yang selalu ditatap lapar oleh para pria bajingan di luar sana. Dan aku harus menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku._ " —ah, wajah imutnya memerah.

* * *

Atau… mengapa aku gemar membawamu ke gereja tiap minggu, saling menautkan tangan dan berdoa bersama.

" _Apa yang kau minta pada Tuhan hari ini?_ " tanyamu ketika kita sudah berada di luar gereja. Aku sedang menyeruput es kopi yang baru kubeli di kedai kecil dekat gereja, " _Kenapa kau begitu penasaran?_ " tanyaku. Ia hanya menatap es _matcha latte_ yang ia pesan, " _Entah, aku hanya penasaran._ " jawabmu. " _Memangnya, kau sendiri meminta apa pada Tuhan?_ " giliranku bertanya. Iris batu bulan miliknya menatap iris biru samudera milikku, " _Aku minta pada Tuhan agar kita bisa selalu bersama. Suka maupun duka,_ " ujarnya, " _Khe… sudah seperti perjanjian menikah,_ " —dan kau berjinjit untuk menyentil dahiku. " _Hey! Sakit, tahu!_ "

* * *

Aku tidak pernah peduli jika orang-orang tidak menyukai hubungan kita. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan, karena yang penting bagiku adalah cintaku padamu akan selalu sama, tidak berubah.

Jika kau menyadari itu semua, mengapa aku melakukan itu semua, aku pun tidak tahu kenapa… hey, Demi Tuhan, aku jujur!

Seluruh jawaban dari seluruh pertanyaan itu adalah, aku hanya menyukai untuk memilikinya, di tiap momen, tiap harinya… Kau tahu, kau adalah _faodail_ ku, Uzumaki Hinata…

* * *

"Naruto-kun, kenapa belum tidur?" tanyamu seraya memasuki ruang kerjaku. Aku menoleh ke arahmu, wanita berambut indigo sebahu yang memakai gaun tidur putih berenda.

"Kamu sendiri, kenapa terbangun?" aku balik bertanya.

Kamu pun duduk di pangkuanku, menyandarkan kepalamu pada dada bidangku. "Aku habis menyusui Boruto. Sekarang dia tertidur, dan aku yang tidak bisa tidur." jawabmu sambil memejamkan kedua kelopak matamu.

Aku mengelus pelan punggungmu, berusaha membuatmu senyaman mungkin. "Sebenarnya aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan, tapi ku kira itu bisa kulakukan besok." gumamku lalu menggendongmu dan perlahan meninggalkan ruang kerjaku, menuju ke kamar.

Kamu begitu cepat untuk tertidur kembali. Aku pun menyelimutimu dan mengecup keningmu, "Selamat tidur, Hinata. Mimpikan aku dan Boruto." —aku pun segera menyusul Hinata yang lebih dulu tertidur.

...

 **Tamat.**

 **October, 28** **th** **2017.**

* * *

 **a/n lagi** yaampooon apaan ne sok banget fluffy btw, selamat hari sumpah pemuda! Dan jangan lupa reviewnya! _Ciao!_

 **edited** yaampun, abis re-check... ternyata ada satu kesalahan agak fatal. well, tadinya fiksi ini mau dibikin pair shion/shisui:-(( untung ada yg ngingetin


End file.
